vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Мимивирус
Мимивирус — род вирусов, включающий в себя единственный опознанный вид Acanthamoeba polyphaga mimivirus (APMV). В обиходе APMV обычно называют просто мимивирусом. Данный вирус отличается наибольшим диаметром капсида из всех известных вирусов, а также, по сравнению с другими вирусами, более объёмным (более 1,2 миллионов п.н.) и сложноструктурированным геномом. В свете нехватки точных данных о природе данного вируса, его открытие вызвало большой интерес в научных кругах. Было высказано предположение, что мимивирус представляет собой недостающее звено между вирусами и бактериями. Более радикальное мнение говорит о том, что мимивирус представляет собой принципиально новую форму жизни, не относящуюся к вирусам или бактериям. Открытие APMV был случайно найден в 1992 году в амёбе Acanthamoeba polyphaga, в честь которой он и был назван, во время исследования легионеллёза. Вирус был обнаружен в препарате окрашенном по Граму, и вследствие этого был ошибочно принят за грамположительную бактерию. Организм был назван «Bradfordcoccus» в честь района в котором была найдена амёба (Бредфорд, Англия). В 2003 году исследователи из Université de la Méditerranée (Марсель, Франция) опубликовали статью в журнале «Science» в которой опознали данный микроорганизм как вирус[http://igs-server.cnrs-mrs.fr/Pdf/12663918.pdf La Scola B, Audic S, Robert C, Jungang L, de Lamballerie X, Drancourt M, Birtles R, Claverie JM, Raoult D. A giant virus in amoebae. Science. 2003 Mar 28;299(5615):2033. PMID 12663918] . Существует гипотеза, что мимивирус может вызывать у людей некоторые формы пневмонии. До сих пор были найдены лишь косвенные свидетельства в пользу этой гипотезы в виде антител к вирусу, обнаруженных у пациентов страдающих пневмонией . Классификация Мимивирус не был до сих пор помещён Международным комитетом по таксономии вирусов в какое-либо семейство, но, на основании данных полученных при исследовании метагенома, предполагается существование дополнительных членов семейства MimiviridaeICTV entry on Mimivirus. По классификации по Балтимору мимивирус был отнесён к группе I. По этой классификации мимивирус входит в группу вирусов, содержащих двуцепочечную ДНК и не имеющие РНК-стадии. В эту группу входят такие семейства вирусов как иридовирусы, поксвирусы, и другие. Все эти вирусы отличаются крупными размерами, схожими молекулярными характеристиками и сложными геномами. Ряд белков мимивируса, принимающих участие в репликации генома, оказались гомологичными белкам других крупных ядерно-цитоплазматических ДНК-содержащих вирусов (поксвирусы, иридовирусы, фикоднавирусы), что говорит об их общем происхождении. Тем не менее большое количество мимивирусных белков не обнаруживают сходства ни с одним известным в настоящее время белком. Кроме того, геном мимивируса кодирует значительное количество белков, напоминающих эукариотические и бактериальные. По-видимому, эти гены были приобретены мимивирусом вторично и происходят из геномов хозяев вируса и их паразитов E. Koonin. 2005. Current Biology, Vol 15(5):R167-R169 Virology: Gulliver among the Lilliputians.. Структура Мимивирус, обладая капсидом диаметром 400 нм с многочисленными 100-нанометровыми белковыми нитями на нём, является крупнейшим известным на сегодняшний день вирусом. В научной литературе приведены размеры вириона от 400 нм до 800 нм, в зависимости от того, замеряется ли диаметр капсида или общая длина вируса в продольной оси. В электронном микроскопе можно наблюдать гексагональную форму капсида, что указывает на икосаэдральную симметрию белковых структур капсида. У мимивируса не наблюдается внешней оболочки, что указывает на то, что мимивирус покидает заражённую клетку не путём экзоцитозаM. Suzan-Monti, B. La Scola and D. Raoult. Genomic and evolutionary aspects of Mimivirus. Virus Research, Volume 117, Issue 1, April 2006. Мимивирус обладает многими особенностями строения, характерными и для других вирусов своей группы. Липидный слой, которым выстлана внутренняя поверхность капсида и который был найден у всех этих вирусов, по предположению М. Сьюзан-Монти (M. Suzan-Monti) с соавторами также присутствует и у мимивируса. Центральная часть вируса, содержащая в себе ДНК, выглядит под электронным микроскопом как тёмноокрашенная область. Из очищенных вирионов были выделены несколько различных мРНК, кодирующих ДНК-полимеразу, белки капсиды и факторы транскрипции, близкие к TFII. Также были найдены мРНК, кодирующие аминоацил тРНК синтетазу, и 4 неидентифицированных молекулы мРНК, специфичных для мимивируса. Эти мРНК могут быть транслированы без экспрессии вирусных генов и, по всей видимости, необходимы мимивирусу для репликации. Другие ДНК-содержащие вирусы, такие как Цитомегаловирус (Cytomegalovirus) и Вирус простого герпеса (Herpes simplex virus type-1), также содержат мРНК (M. Suzan-Monti, 2006). Геном Геном мимивируса состоит из линейной молекулы ДНК, содержащей около 1 185 000 пар основанийhttp://elementy.ru/news?newsid=430821 Элементы большой науки. Это крупнейший геном среди всех известных науке вирусов, он в два раза длиннее, чем следующий по размеру геном миовируса Bacillus phage G. Кроме того, мимивирус обладает бо́льшим объёмом генетической информации, чем как минимум 30 организмов, имеющих клеточное строениеJean-Michel Claveriea, Hiroyuki Ogataa, Stéphane Audica, Chantal Abergela, Karsten Suhrea and Pierre-Edouard Fourniera, Mimivirus and the emerging concept of «giant» virus. Virus Research, Volume 117, Issue 1, April 2006. Вдобавок к уникальному для вирусов размеру генома, мимивирус обладает примерно 911 генами, кодирующими белок, что гораздо больше 4 необходимых каждому вирусу геновPrescott, L. (1993). Microbiology, Wm. C. Brown Publishers, ISBN 0-697-01372-3. Анализ генома показал наличие генов, не присутствующих ни у каких других вирусов, в частности, кодирующих аминоацил-тРНК синтазу и других, обнаруженных только у организмов с клеточным строением. Как и другие большие ДНК-содержащие вирусы, мимивирус содержит набор генов для кодирования ферментов углеводного, липидного и аминокислотного метаболизма, однако среди них есть и такие, которые не найдены у других вирусов (M. Suzan-Monti, 2006). Примерно 10 % генома приходится на некодирующие участки ДНК. Геном мимивируса и эволюция ДНК-содержащих вирусов Гипотетически представители группы крупных ядерно-цитоплазматических ДНК-содержащих вирусов (поксвирусы, иридовирусы, фикоднавирусы) ведут свое начало от более сложных (возможно клеточных) форм, таких как современные микоплазмы и риккетсии. В пользу этой гипотезы говорит наличие в геноме крупных ДНК-содержащих вирусов большого количества «избыточных» генов, не необходимых для размножения и функционально дублирующих хозяйские. Считается, что эти гены являются своего рода «реликтом», оставшимся от периода «самостоятельности». Многие из вирусных генов не имеют гомологов в геномах клеточных организмов, что указывает на эволюционную обособленность их гипотетического предка от архей, прокариот и эукариот, теоретически позволяющую выделить их в четвертый домен живого. Ряд белков мимивируса, принимающих участие в репликации генома, оказались гомологичными белкам других крупных ядерно-цитоплазматических ДНК-содержащих вирусов, что говорит об их общем происхождении. Тем не менее мимивирус оказался своего рода рекордсменом по количеству уникальных генов, не имеющих сходства ни с одним белком, известным в настоящее время, и поэтому некоторые ученые посчитали мимивирус генетическим реликтом, близким к общему предку крупных ДНК-содержащих вирусов. С изучением мимивируса связывали надежду получить информацию об этом общем предке. Кроме того, геном мимивируса кодирует значительное количество белков, напоминающих эукариотические и бактериальные. По-видимому, эти гены были приобретены мимивирусом вторично и происходят из геномов хозяев вируса и их паразитов. Еще одним интересным свойством генома мимивируса оказалось наличие большого количества гомологичных копий одних и тех же генов. По-видимому, некоторые гены предка мимивируса подверглись дупликации, а затем эволюционировали независимо друг от друга. Это наблюдение позволили некоторым ученым предположить, что экстраординарные размеры генома мимивируса объясняются не столько его близостью к гипотетическому предку, сколько особенностями занимаемой им экологической ниши, накладывающей меньшие ограничения на размеры генома. E. Koonin. 2005. Current Biology, Vol 15(5):R167-R169 Virology: Gulliver among the Lilliputians. Репликация Стадии репликации мимивируса всё ещё слабо изучены. Известно, что мимивирус присоединяется к рецепторам на поверхности клеток амёбы и попадает внутрь клетки. Внутри вирус распадается, а инфицированная клетка продолжает нормальную жизнедеятельность. Примерно через 4 часа внутри амёбы начинают появляться уплотнения, через 8 часов после инфицирования в клетке уже хорошо различимо множество вирионов мимивируса. Цитоплазма продолжает наполняться новыми вирионами и через 24 часа после инфекции клетка разрывается и высвобождает их . С помощью электронной микроскопии инфицированных клеток была обнаружена агрегация капсида мимивируса и ядра клетки, установлено образование внутреннего липидного слоя вируса отпочковыванием от ядра, а также найдены частицы, сходные с «вирусными фабриками», которые образуются при инфекциях другими вирусами той же группы. Мимивирус и определение понятия «жизнь» Мимивирус обладает многими свойствами, которые помещают его на границу живого и неживого. По своим размерам он превосходит некоторых бактерий, таких как Rickettsia conorii или Tropheryma whipplei, содержит геном, сопоставимый по размеру с геномом многих бактерий (в том числе вышеназванных), и имеет гены, не найденные у других вирусов, в том числе кодирующие ферменты синтеза нуклеотидов и аминокислот, которые отсутствуют даже у некоторых мелких бактерий-внутриклеточных паразитов. Это означает независимость мимивируса (в отличие от указанных бактерий) от генома клетки-хозяина, кодирующего основные метаболические пути. Однако мимивирус не имеет генов синтеза рибосомальных белков, из-за чего он испытывает необходимость в рибосомах хозяина. Сочетание этих свойств вызвало в научной среде споры, является ли мимивирус особой формой жизни, доменом, наряду с эукариотами, бактериями и археями Highfield, Roger, «The Bradford bug that may be a new life form,» Daily Telegraph, 15 October 2004.. Тем не менее, мимивирус не обладает гомеостазом, не отвечает на раздражители, не растёт и не размножается самостоятельно (вместо этого синтезируется клеткой и самособирается в ней из отдельных компонентов), что типично для вирусов. Гены, свойственные мимивирусу (в том числе кодирующие белки капсида), сохраняются во множестве вирусов, поражающих организмы всех трёх доменов. На основании этого факта делается предположение, что мимивирус связан с ДНК-содержащими вирусами, которые появились одновременно с наиболее древними организмами, имеющими клеточное строение, и занимают ключевое положение в происхождении жизни на Земле Siebert, C., 2006, «Unintelligent Design,» Discover 27 (3). См. также * Mycoplasma genitalium — одна из самых маленьких известных бактерий * Pelagibacter ubique — бактерия, обладающая одним из самых маленьких геномов * Nanoarchaeum equitans — самые маленькие из известных одиночные клетки, самый маленький геном среди бактерий * Parvovirus — семейство самых маленьких вирусов Примечания Литература * Raoult D, Audic S, Robert C, Abergel C, Renesto P, Ogata H, La Scola B, Suzan M, Claverie JM. The 1.2-megabase genome sequence of Mimivirus. Science. 2004 Nov 19;306(5700):1344-50. PMID 15486256 * Ghedin, Elodie, and Claverie, J-M, 2005, «Mimivirus relatives in the Sargasso sea», Virology Journal 2:62. * Peplow, Mark, 2004, «Giant virus qualifies as „living organism“», News@Nature, doi:10.1038/ * Press Release: Mimivirus: discovery of a giant virus, Paris, 28 March, 2003. * New Scientist, Issue 2544, 25 March 2006. * GiantVirus.org Ссылки * The Big Picture Book of Viruses — изображения мимивируса * http://lenta.ru/news/2008/08/07/viruses/ — вирус, паразитирующий на мимивирусах